Blood Bell
by oddbod
Summary: Have you ever been told 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'. What would happen if the line between them blurred? Kayla Antonissen finds out that the price when a Quincy becomes friends with a Sour Reaper is her village.
1. Chapter 1 In The Forest

"Look Kay, I don't care if he is the chief, he still shouldn't just sell you off to the highest bidder like a table, you know"

Dana Cucci glanced lazily over at her companion. She was tall and thin, with long strait black hair and wore a long white dress that she had pulled up to the knees, showing her thin legs. She leaned back on her rock perch, training one foot through the cold water that surrounded it.

"It's not like that Dana! I'm not getting sold off, I'm getting married"

Kayla Antonissen shifted nervously on the bank. She was just as tall, and just as thin, but with wavy blond hair, and porcelain pale skin.

"But you don't even know him! Aren't you even a little but upset about it? This is your life and your letting him just sell it for a bit of land!"

"he's my farther"

"he's a complete wa..."

"AND this is good for the village. It means no more damn border disputes or midnight rades. If these arguments go on any longer you know it'll just end in war. You should respect his decision"

"Bring it! We could take those stuck up idiots and day of the..."

RRRAAAAAAAAEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Both girls stared into the forest that surrounded the stream.

"Did you hear that?"

"A hollow"

"And its close..."

"...too close... it'll be drawn towards the village"

Kayla stood and started towards the sound

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING? You heard that scream, anything that can make a noise like that is bad news."

"That's why we have to stop it!"

"Your farther doesn't let you fight! Let the men take care of it! Like you said, you should respect his decision."

"And like you said, he's a complete wa..."

RRRAAAAAAAAEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	2. Chapter 2 The Clearing

The clearing contained three figures. The first, a resembled a giant monstrous beetle, with a white skull mask, a circular hole in its chest and one missing leg. Its five remaining legs were serrated on one edge and razor sharp. Two preying mantas arms hovered over the second figure menacingly, and its face was twisted into an evil menacing grin. Blood covered its claws and legs.

"HAHAHAHAHAAA! Is that the best you have, soul reaper?"

The second figure smiled bearing his sharp white teeth, like a wolf before the kill.

"Please, I'm just getting warmed up"

He was tall and muscular, with black hair and blacker eyes. One arm hung limply at his side and his cloths were torn and bloodstained. White leach like animals had attached themselves all over his body. His other arm brandished a thin, jagged sword.

He charged towards it as it brought one massive claw down towards him. He dived to the side, rolled to his feet and charged again. It span away from him, bringing one razor sharp leg horizontally to intercept his attack. He dodged again, but lost his footing. A second leg extended towards him with lightning speed. He blocked with his sword, but was sent flying into a nearby tree. Down came its claw. He dodged again, and the claw impaled itself in the trunk of the tree. With one swift movement he cut through its arm, leaving the claw dismembered and stuck in the tree. The monster screamed and retracted. He charged again. Angered the monster lashed wildly with its remaining claw, landing a bone crunching blow across his chest and knocking him down again. He jumped up, but to slow. It kicked out its jagged leg and smacked him back against another tree. He sat up, winded. It stabbed him through the shoulder with one leg, pinning him to the tree.

"HAHAHA! With my leached draining your spirit pressure, you're barely more of a challenge than her!" it chuckled, indicating towards the other side of the clearing. There a small girl lay facedown. Her hair was a shocking pink and she was dressed in the same style black kimono as the man. "True most men would be dead with half the amount I have attached to you, but that just makes you more..." It smiled again "... Interesting. Still, this is the end for you soul reaper! Say goodnight!"

"Goodnight" seven silvery arrows struck the hollow almost simultaneously. It screamed and stumbled sideways then turned to face the voice. An eighth and final arrow split its mask.

Kayla stepped into the clearing.

"Shame, I was just having fun" panted the man.

"Looked like a blast" she replied. He started to struggle to his feet. "Not so fast, who said I was finished with you?" She drew the bow again, aiming it at him, and another silvery arrow formed. "This is our territory. You soul reaper scum aren't welcome here."

"So you're a Quincy? And I assume that's your village down in the valley." He tried to stand again.

"I said stay down" she kicked him back to the floor.

"Leave Kenny alone!" Kayla turned to see the girl standing unsteadily, brandishing her sword. There was a long gash across her chest that was bleeding freely, draining with it any colour that was left in her skin.

Kayla relaxed her bow string, and the silver arrow faded away. The girl's legs gave way and she passed out. Kayla walked over to her, and inspected her wounds.

"What's your name?" she said to the man, without looking over her shoulder.

"I'm Kenpachi Zaraki, squad 11"

Kayla took a small pot from her pocket and opened it.

"We were on patrol here when that hollow jumped us"

"We don't need a soul reaper patrol" she took some of the blue cream from the pot and started applying it to the little girl's chest "we can handle hollows."

"I can see"

"You need to get her home" she said, turning to look at him "I'll do what I can here but its not going to hold for ever. She needs a doctor"

"Why do you even care? I thought soul reapers were scum"

"You are, but that doesn't mean I'm just gonna watch her die. Just get her treated"

"Not till were done"

"Done with what?"

Kenpachi drew his zanpakutō

"Not a clever move" came a voice. He turned towards it. There, in the spot where Kayla had first appeared, was Dana, bow drawn.

"Two on one isn't really a fair fight, but..."

"That's because were not going to fight you. There's no honour in killing an already injured opponent." Kayla stood up and turned towards Dana. "Lets go" she walked out of the clearing, closely followed by Dana.

"so, were just going to leave them there? In our territory?"

"why not?" Kayla looked over her shoulder at Dana "there in no state to attack the village, and it's highly unlikely he's going to be following us when that kid needs help. Besides, if he goes back and reports that we had to save his ass, the soul society might rethink the placement of patrols in this area, and back off our territory. If nothing else we've demonstrated that our village can protect itself, and isn't just going to take their presence lying down."

"I guess, but... maybe it wasn't the best idea to heal her."

"Yes, I know. But she was so weak, and still she stood up for him. To tell the truth it was a little impressive."


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner Party

*tick... tick... tick... tick...*

A small pendulum clock ticked away softly on the wall of a dimly lit dining room. Four quincies sat around a rectangular wooden table, uncomfortably picking at the dinner in front of them. On one side of the table sat a young man, thin and pale with light brown hair. His farther sat next to him. He was much older and wrinkled but just as pale, with dark grey hair and a long platted beard. Opposite the oldest sat another man. He had olive, wrinkled skin, and thick strong arms like tree roots, one of which bore a large pale scar the shape of a bite. Next to him sat Kayla, staring distractedly at her plate. Her hair was tied up apart from her fringe, and she was wearing white dress trimmed in silver.

*tick... tick... tick... tick...*

"So, Nagikan, I've heard you're becoming quite the hunter." The olive skinned man said, barely glancing up.

"Yes, Lord Antonissen." replied the youngest man "I've taken down six hollows in the last week."

"Yes, impressive... for your age..." his attention returned to his plate.

*tick... tick... tick...tick...*

"So... Kayla... your farther tells me you have been spending a lot time in the forest" Nagikan looked across the table at her

"Hmm...yes" she replied "me and my bodyguard Dana often spend time by the river."

"Well there will be less time for such trivial things once were married, wont there?"

"..." she went back to pushing food around her plate.

*tick... tick... tick...tick...*

"How goes the preparations for the wedding?" Lord Roake looked over the top of his tea cup at Lord Antonissen.

"Very well. Very well indeed. Isn't that right Kayla?" He looked over at his daughter

"Hmm... oh...yes..."

"Is some thing the matter? You seem somewhat ... distracted ... my dear" Lord Roake said, as a slow smirk crept across his withered face.

"No, not at all Lord Roake!" Kayla forced a soft smile "nothing honours me than the company of you and your distinguished son."

"Hmm yes." He replied.

*tick... tick... tick...tick...*

The rest of the dinner progressed slowly and awkwardly, with little conversation. After their meal Lord Antonissen arranged for an escort for Lord Roake and his son to the edge of the two territories, and he and Kayla said their goodbyes. Kayla watched them till they entered the forest out of sight, and then followed her farther inside. She went into the dining room and began gathering the used plates, before taking them into the kitchen and placing them on the side. She turned back towards the dining room door, but jumped when she saw her farther in the doorway

"Oh...my apologies, otosan, you scared me. I was just..."

"Rudeness!" he interrupted her in a low growl. "And contempt. "

"Excuse me? I'm not sure I understand."

"Well nether do I. Here I am, attempting to bridge the differenced between our villages... and you... you scum... you WASTE!" he had moved so that he was right next to her by now. "All you have to do is smile and nod and show a bit of interest. But you think you're above him don't you? DONT YOU! SCUM!" he slapped her hard with the back of his hand. She fell against the work surface. "You're no better than a damn street walker. You are nothing without me. Understand? NOTHING!" he spat at her feet, and walked away. She sank to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost 3am by the time Kayla reached the river. She had listened for the sounds of her farther going to bed before sneaking out, and now sat on the same stone Dana had been perched on earlier that week. By now this was practically a nightly ritual for her.

"But then, we all have our burdens..." she thought

"Looking for me?" called a voice from the woods behind her. She span around to see a tall muscular man in a black kimono with spiked hair, and tiny pink haired girl on his shoulder.

"Zaraki, right? I thought I told you to stay out of out territory."

"And I though you were strong."

Kayla put a hand up to her face where her father had hit her earlier that night.

"What happens in our clan is none of your business, soul reaper."

"Fine. I have better things to do than baby sit a bunch of weakling arrow flingers anyway."

"Who you calling weak, as I remember it this 'arrow flinger' had to save your ass from that hollow."

Kenpachi laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You" he replied. Kayla paused, and then smiled.

"I suppose your right. How's the chest?" she said, nodding at Yachiru. She gave a huge grin

"Never better Kay-chan" she stuck up her thumb.

"Never mind that" said Kenpachi "We have unfinished business"

"I suppose we do." Kayla smiled

"I WANNA PLAY!" yelled Yachiru leaping off kenpachi's shoulder and bringing her foot sharply round Kayla's head. Kayla brought her arms up just in time to block Yachiru's kick.

"YOUR IT!" Yachiru yelled, and ran off into the forest. Kayla looked at Kenpachi, who shrugged, and followed her. She chuckled.

"Game on."


End file.
